


DSA Drabbles

by LadyZexion



Category: Das Schwarze Auge | The Dark Eye (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble, Fantasy, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, One Shot, Original Character(s), Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZexion/pseuds/LadyZexion
Summary: Only German, sorry!Eine kleine Sammlung an DSA Drabbles, die ich nach unseren Runden, oder manchmal auch ohne echte Vorlage, schreibe.Es wird sich größtenteils um Sex drehen, aber nicht unbedingt immer. Warnungen werden mit neuen Kapiteln ergänzt.





	1. Nach einem unerwarteten Kampf...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nur ein kleiner One-Shot, den ich nach einer DSA Runde geschrieben habe, in der ich einen masochistischen, inzwischen als Leibwächter arbeitenden ehemaligen Meuchler spiele, der als Stigma Haifisch-artige Zähne hat.  
> Der Magier Cathal (ein junger Scharlatan), welcher momentan sein Schützling ist, und er sind vorher in einer Nebengasse in Festum von zwei Schlägern angegriffen worden (einer mit Wurfmessern und einer Ballestrina, der andere mit einem Einhandschwert) und dank unserem miesen Würfelglück sind wir ziemlich zusammengeschlagen worden bevor wir sie besiegen konnten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnungen für dieses Kapitel:** Masturbation(solo), Masochismus

Reojin betastete vorsichtig die Naht an seiner Schläfe. Der Medicus hatte gute Arbeit geleistet, bis auf das dumpfe Pochen in seinem Schädel spürte er fast nichts mehr von dem Treffer der merkwürdigen Waffe.  
Sein Blick wanderte zu Cathal, der immer noch leicht benommen auf der Liege lag, eine Hand sachte auf den Verband, der seine Brust umspannte, gelegt.  
Der Schmerz stand ihm gut, er ließ sein kindliches Gesicht nicht mehr ganz so weich erscheinen, befand Reojin, während er unbewusst an der Wunde an seinem Arm pulte, die das Wurfmesser des hageren Schlägers hinterlassen hatte. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als sein Nagel an einem losen Hautfetzen hängen blieb und den Schnitt weiter einreißen ließ. Dem Schmerz folgte sofort ein wohliges Schauern, das seinen Arm bis zur Schulter hin hoch lief und ihn erneut an die Hitze in seinen Lenden erinnerte.  
Da der kleine Magier inzwischen außer Lebensgefahr konnte er seine eigene Erregung nicht mehr länger beiseite schieben, und kurzerhand erhob sich der Braunhaarige von dem abgenutzten Stuhl und ging auf die schmale, unscheinbare Holztür am anderen Ende des Raumes zu.

„H-Hey! Wo gehst du hin?“

Cathal hatte sich leicht aufgesetzt und schaute ihn halb besorgt, halb zweifelnd an, was Roejin tatsächlich zum Schmunzeln brachte.

„Keine Sorge“, erwiderte er in seinem gewohnt herablassenden Tonfall, „bin gleich wieder da. Und danach können wir auch gern zur Wache, wenn Ihr rechtschaffener Gutbürger das unbedingt wollt.“

Er grinste dreckig, bevor er die Tür zur Latrine aufstieß, hinter sich wieder ins Schloss warf und sich mit einem leicht belustigten Schnauben dagegen lehnte.  
Seine Männlichkeit machte sich inzwischen fast schon schmerzhaft bemerkbar und erschauderte sanft, als er eine seiner vernarbten Hände unter seinen Hosenbund schob, sie umfasste und aus der unangenehmen Enge seiner Hose befreite.  
Ein wohliges Seufzen entrang sich seiner Kehle, und er begann eine Hand langsam den Schaft auf und ab gleiten zu lassen, während er mit der freien vorsichtig, fast schon zärtlich über die frische Schnittwunde an seiner linken Schulter strich.  
Die leichte Berührung genügte um ein intensives Kribbeln über seinen ganzen Körper zu schicken. Seine Erregung pulsierte heiß in seiner Hand und er umfasste sie unbewusst fester, so dass sein Daumen gegen die Spitze seiner Eichel drückte, aus der bereits ein kleiner Tropfen Flüssigkeit austrat. Die Enge ließ ihn aufkeuchen und aus Reflex presste er seine Linke fester auf die frisch verarztete Verletzung, was eine erneute Welle elektrisierenden Schmerz tief in sein Innerstes sandte.  
Er zog scharf die Luft ein und biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht laut aufzustöhnen, bis seine scharfen Zähne die dünne Haut durchstießen und er Eisen schmeckte.  
Das angenehme Ziehen in seinem Unterleib steigerte sich weiter und er begann sein Hand schneller und härter an seiner Männlichkeit auf und ab zu bewegen. Durch seine zusammen gebissenen Zähne drang ein tiefes Knurren, als er sich mehr und mehr in der Ekstase verlor und inzwischen nicht nur seine Hände, sondern auch seine Hüften dem raschen Tempo anpasste, um stärker, tiefer in seine eigene Hand hinein zu stoßen.  
Sein Knurren hatte sich inzwischen zu einem flachen, unregelmäßigen Keuchen gesteigert und als er schließlich dem Drang nachgab, seine Nägel in die inzwischen dumpf pochende Wunde an seiner Schulter zu stoßen, spannte sich sein gesamter Körper an und mit einem tiefen Stöhnen ergoss er sich auf den festgetretenen Lehmboden, seinen pulsierenden und zuckenden Schwanz immer noch fest umfassend.  
Reojin verharrte noch einige Sekunden schwer atmend an die Tür in seinem Rücken gelehnt, während sich sein Geist langsam wieder klärte und er mit ein wenig des bereitliegenden Strohs den Samen von seiner Eichel und Hand wischte.  
Für einen kurzen Moment betrachtete er die weiße Flüssigkeit auf den gelblichen Halmen, fuhr sich mit der Zunge über seine spitzen Zähne, warf schließlich das benutze Stroh in den Eimer und spuckte eine Mischung aus Blut und Speichel hinterher. Er rückte noch kurz den Verband an seiner Schulter wieder zurecht, bevor er leichten Schrittes zurück in die Stube des Medicus ging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es ist nicht unbedingt das erste mal, dass ich Smut schreibe, aber definitiv das erste mal, dass ich es irgendwie in die Öffentlichkeit trage - bisher blieb sowas immer auf privaten Foren (wenn überhaupt).  
> Aber irgendwie hatte ich Lust es zu schreiben und mal zu posten.  
> Kritik und Verbesserungsvorschläge sind erwünscht :)  
> Bin mal gespannt ob es überhaupt irgend jemanden gefällt xD


	2. Eine neue Erfahrung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reojin ist frustriert - Cathal nervt ihn zum falschen Zeitpunkt.  
> Und die Situation entwickelt sich anders, als beide es erwartet hätten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnungen für dieses Kapitel:** M/M, Frottage

Genervt kehrte Reojin in das schäbige Gasthaus zurück, in dem er und Cathal untergekommen waren.  
Er war es gewohnt, höhere Preise zu zahlen, aber dass ihn wirklich jede Nutte abwies, ja, dass einige sogar drohten die Wache zu rufen, frustrierte ihn maßlos.  
Seinen Unmut nur schlecht verbergend betrat er die Taverne im Erdgeschoss und die wenigen bereits angetrunkenen Gäste die ihm im Weg standen waren klug genug ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, als er geradewegs durch den Schankraum zu der schmalen Treppe stampfte, die in die Gästeräume führte.  
Er warf die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer – eher einer etwas besseren Besenkammer - auf und fand Cathal auf seinem Bett sitzend vor, irgendein abgegriffenes Buch in den schmalen Händen. Der kleine Magier zuckte merklich zusammen, hielt den Blick jedoch fast schon krampfhaft auf die vergilbten Seiten gerichtet und zeigte auf sein Eintreten sonst keine weitere Reaktion.  
  
Für einen Moment verharrte der ehemalige Meuchler im Türrahmen und überlegte ob er nicht doch besser seinen Frust unten in billigem Bier ertränken sollte, aber mit einem entschlossenen Schnauben entschied er sich dagegen und warf sich stattdessen auf das freie Bett.  
Sein übliches leichtes Knurren von sich gebend verschränkte er die Hände hinter seinem Kopf, schloss die Augen und versuchte eine gemütliche Position auf der dünnen Heumatratze zu finden. Doch noch bevor er sich auch nur annähernd eingenistet hatte, hörte er von der Seite ein tiefes Ein- und Ausatmen, kurz darauf gefolgt von Cathals leiser Stimme, die ihn fast schon im Flüsterton fragte: „Äh, Re-“, seine Stimme brach und er räusperte sich kurz, bevor er weitersprach, „Reojin, können wir kurz reden?“  
Der Braunhaarige öffnete eines seiner dunkelgrünen Augen halb und musterte den Scharlatan vor sich schweigend, ohne einen weiteren Muskel zu bewegen.  
  
„Es... geht um heute. Ich, ich wollte einfach mit dir darüber reden“, erläuterte Cathal immer noch kleinlaut, jedoch deutlich gefasster als zuvor.  
Dieses Thema löste bei Reojin allerdings das Gegenteil von Begeisterung aus und mit einem genervten Grummeln schloss er die Augen wieder und drehte sich auf die Seite, weg von seinem Kampfgefährten.  
Er dachte, dass diese Geste eindeutig genug gewesen wäre, doch Cathal schien heute besonders stur zu sein, denn nur wenige Sekunden später hörte er bereits die leichten Schritte von Cathals nackten Füßen auf den Holzdielen.  
  
„Reojin, bitte“, erklang seine Stimme diesmal direkt neben ihm, auch wenn sein Ton in keinster Weise bittend klang, „Du hast diesem Banditen fast den Kehlkopf rausgerissen! Und überhaupt, in letzter Zeit bist du noch aggressiver als sonst, und das heißt schon wirklich was!“  
  
„Mann, muss das jetzt wirklich sein?“, grollte der Braunhaarige entnervt, den Blick stur gegen die hellbraune Wand gerichtet.  
  
„Ja, das muss jetzt sein!“, der kleine Magier hatte sich anscheinend in Rage geredet und es sah nicht so aus, als würde er ihn ohne Diskussion vom Haken lassen, „Und warum bist du einfach vorgestürmt?! Du solltest uns doch beschützen!“  
Auf diese Anschuldigung hin drehte sich Reojin nun doch um und warf dem Jüngeren einen düsteren Blick zu, den dieser allerdings nicht zu bemerken schien - er hatte sich inzwischen dem halboffenen Fenster zugewandt und sprach mehr mit sich selbst als mit seinem Reisegefährten, fast so als hätte er seine Ansprache vorher einstudiert.  
  
„Wäre die Magistra nicht gewesen, hätte das Messer mich komplett aufgeschlitzt“, fuhr er aufgebracht fort, nicht bemerkend, dass Reojin inzwischen auf der Bettkante saß und ihn stattdessen mit seinen Blicken aufschlitzte, „Ich meine, verdammt, ich dachte wirklich das wäre das Ende...“  
  
Bei dieser Aussage konnte der Braunhaarige ein genervtes Schnauben nicht mehr unterdrücken und um dem Jungen nicht wirklich den Hals umzudrehen beschloss er den Rest des Abends doch lieber unten in der Taverne zu verbringen, oder vielleicht sogar dort jemanden zu finden, dem er wenigstens die Zähne ausschlagen könnte.  
Doch bevor er sich auch nur der Tür zuwenden konnte, kam aus Cathals Mund ein Satz, der Reojins Blut gefrieren ließ und es gleichzeitig zum Kochen brachte: „Und es hat so verdammt weh getan, da wird bestimmt ne üble Narbe übrigbleiben! Ich hab immer noch das Gefühl, dass ich es ewig spür-“  
  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn Reojin hatte ihn bereits am Kragen gepackt, mit nur wenig Mühe herum gewirbelt und ungebremst auf das Bett, auf dem er selbst vor kurzem noch gelegen hatte, geworfen. Bevor Cathal überhaupt realisierte was passiert war, oder auch nur an Gegenwehr denken konnte, war Reojin bereits über ihm, sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von dem des Magiers entfernt, und drückte ihn mit seinem gesamten Körpergewicht auf die durchgelegene Matratze.  
  
Jetzt hör mal zu“, knurrte der Braunhaarige förmlich, beide Hände auf Cathals Oberarmen abgestützt, sodass dieser sich kaum bewegen konnte, „Ich soll dich zwar beschützen, aber wenn du nicht mit dem Rumgeheule aufhörst, zeig ich dir was echte Schmerzen sind.“  
  
Den Schock langsam verdrängend versuchte der schmächtige Scharlatan sich aus Reojins Griff zu winden, doch der geübte Kämpfer stieß nur ein wütendes Schnauben aus und fuhr mit kalter, unnachgiebiger Stimme fort: „Du weißt absolut nichts von Schmerzen. Also reiß dich zusammen, trag deine Narben mit Stolz und -“  
  
Er stockte in seinem Zorn, als sich der Schwarzhaarige unter ihm erneut bewegte und sein Schritt dabei leicht gegen Reojins Bein drückte. Der Kontakt dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor Cathal sich hastig wieder zurückzog, doch die kurze Berührung hatte genügt.  
  
Cathal war _hart_.  
  
Reojins dunkelgrüne Augen weiteten sich und er starrte perplex auf den kleinen Magier herab, der nun auffällig still unter ihm lag, ein leichtes Rot auf den Wangen und den Kopf zur Seite gedreht, um den ungewöhnlich großen Pupillen seines Leibwächters auszuweichen.  
Wie von der Maraske gestochen wich der Braunhaarige zurück, plötzlich schwerer atmend und den Blick immer noch verwirrt auf seinen Schützling gerichtet. Dieser wagte nicht, sich aufzurichten, obwohl er nun die Möglichkeit zur Flucht hatte.  
So verstrich eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, beide bewegungslos am jeweils anderen Ende des Bettes, bis Cathal sich doch langsam aufsetzte. In dem Moment, in dem er den Mund öffnete - wahrscheinlich um eine Rechtfertigung zu murmeln - brach Reojin die Stille zwischen ihnen.  
  
„Sag mir, dass ich dich berühren soll.“  
  
Nun war es der Magier, der seinen Leibwächter verwirrt ansah.  
  
„W-was?“  
  
„Sag es“, wiederholte er mit Nachdruck und als Cathal ihn weiterhin nur fassungslos anstarrte fügte er ruhiger hinzu: „Sag, dass du es willst, oder ich verschwinde und wir sprechen nie wieder hierüber.“  
  
Reojin hörte sein eigenes Herz unnatürlich laut in seinen Ohren pochen während er atemlos auf eine Antwort, ein Wort, eine Reaktion – irgendetwas - wartete und gerade als er dachte seine Lungen würden in seiner Brust verbrennen nickte der Magier zögerlich.  
  
„Ja“, hauchte er, kaum hörbar, doch für Reojin laut wie ein Orkan, „Tu es.“  
  
Mehr brauchte er nicht um sich vom Sturm mitreißen zu lassen und innerhalb eines Herzschlags war er erneut über seinem Schützling. Die Distanz zwischen ihnen wurde ebenso schnell hinweggefegt wie Reojins Kontrolle über seine Hände, die hungrigen Schlangen gleich unter Cathals Oberteil glitten um die weiche Haut darunter zu kosteten, noch bevor die beiden auf der Matratze aufschlugen.  
Aus dem Mund des Jüngeren kam ein überraschter Laut, den der Leibwächter jedoch sofort mit seinen eigenen Lippen erstickte, die gierig den sanften, süßen, fast schon fruchtigen Geschmack in sich aufsogen, während seine Zunge forsch die ungewohnt zarte Landschaft erkundete.  
Reojin genoss das für ihn fremdartige Aroma, die seidig weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern, wie Cathal bei jeder Berührung leicht erschauderte und der schmächtige, zuckende Körper unter ihm raubte ihm den letzten Rest Verstand, bis er seine eigene Erregung schamlos gegen die Erhebung in Cathals Hose rieb.  
Bei der Berührung stöhnte der Schwarzhaarige leicht in den zügellosen Kuss hinein und als er die Arme um Reojins Hals legte und ihn sogar noch enger zu sich heranzog, konnte auch dieser ein tiefes, zufriedenes Knurren nicht länger zurück halten. Seine Hände folgten wie von selbst dem sanften Verlauf von Cathals Bauchmuskeln, bis sie auf seiner Taille halt machten, aufgehalten von dem Bund seiner Hose.  
  
So gut es sich anfühlte, sich einfach nur an den Kleineren zu pressen, bald schon reichte der Kontakt durch die Kleidung nicht mehr - Reojin wollte mehr von der weichen Haut spüren, mehr von dem unbeschreiblichen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge, mehr von den absolut verführerischen Lauten, die aus der Kehle des Anderen drangen, mehr.  
Sein Verlangen steigerte sich so weit, bis er schließlich den Kuss abbrach und voller Ungeduld Cathals Leinenhemd nach oben zerrte, es in seiner Eile fast schon von ihm herunterriss, und als das störende Kleidungsstück endlich beseitigt war stürzte er sich sofort auf die neu entblößten Konturen, folgte ihnen mit seinen rastlosen Blicken, Händen, Lippen und der Magier belohnte jede seiner Liebkosungen mit bestätigendem Seufzen und leisem Stöhnen.  
So angespornt ließ Reojin seine Hände erneut zu Cathals Taille wandern, während seine Lippen erst sanft, für seine Verhältnisse fast schon liebevoll, über sein Schlüsselbein hauchten und dann ebenfalls langsam ihren Weg nach unten fortsetzten, bis sie schließlich an den Brustwarzen des Schwarzhaarigen halt machten. Allein schon die sachte Berührung ließ den Magier erzittern und Reojin konnte ein leichtes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.  
Er wusste, dass Cathal noch nie einen Partner im Liebesspiel gehabt hatte, doch dass er so empfindsam auf selbst die einfachsten Reize reagierte, war äußerst unterhaltsam.  
  
_'Und extrem erregend.'_  
  
Er fragte sich, welche Reaktionen er noch aus dem kleinen Scharlatan herauskitzeln konnte.  
An diesem Gedanken festhaltend ließ der Braunhaarige seine Zunge hervor schnellen und fuhr mit ihr vorsichtig, testend über die schon leicht gehärtete Knospe. Sofort verstärkte sich das Zittern, das durch Cathals Körper ging, sein Atem stockte und er bäumte sich leicht auf, drückte sich erneut gegen den Größeren über ihm und Reojin gab seiner Suche nach mehr Kontakt nur all zu gern nach.  
Während Cathal die Zärtlichkeiten genoss und sich langsam wieder entspannte, lenkte sein Leibwächter seine Hände unauffällig an seinem Hosenbund entlang und öffnete mit geschickten Fingern erst die Gürtelschnalle, dann die Knöpfe, bevor er seine Hände wieder ein kleines Stück zurück nach oben führte.  
  
Bevor er fortfuhr ließ der Braunhaarige seinen Blick zu Cathals Gesicht wandern: seine Augen waren halb geschlossen, seine Wangen leicht gerötet und sein normalerweise so ordentlich gepflegtes Haar komplett zerzaust. Das verhaltene Grinsen auf Reojins Lippen wuchs, nahm fast schon sadistische Ausmaße an, als er seine Lippen erneut über die Brustwarze seines jungen Schützlings streifen ließ, bevor er ohne Vorwarnung zubiss.  
Der Biss war nur leicht – der ehemalige Meuchler wusste genau was seine Haifischzähne bei stärkerem Druck anrichten konnten - doch er hatte genau den erhofften Effekt: Cathals Augen weiteten sich, er zog scharf die Luft ein und sein Becken zuckte unkontrolliert nach oben. Im selben Moment zog Reojin in einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung Cathals Leinenhose bis zu seinen Knien hinunter und befreite seine erregte Männlichkeit, an deren Spitze bereits der erste Lusttropfen hervortrat.  
  
Eigentlich hatte er den Scharlatan komplett von seiner Bekleidung erlösen wollen, doch sobald er den Kleineren so vollkommen entblößt unter sich liegen sah, mit seiner, bis auf die eine vernähte Wunde, makellos weißen Haut, konnte er seine Finger einfach nicht davon abhalten stattdessen über die sensible Stelle an der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel entlang zu fahren und auch diesen Teil des schmächtigen Körpers mit seinen Fingerspitzen zu erkunden.  
Als der Braunhaarige bemerkte, dass Cathal jede seiner Bewegungen mit angehaltenem Atem beobachtete, fing er den Blick des Scharlatans mit seinen vor Lust geweiteten Pupillen ein, während er seine Finger durch seine Zunge ersetzte und langsam, Zentimeter für Zentimeter, zwischen seinen Beinen nach oben lenkte.  
Zuerst hielt Cathal seinem Blick stand, bis Reojin schließlich die Basis seiner Männlichkeit erreichte. Sein schwarzer Schopf fiel auf das Kissen zurück, er stöhnte leise und ein gehauchtes „verdammt“ kam über seine Lippen, doch Roejin ließ ihm keine Zeit sich an das neuartige Gefühl zu gewöhnen.  
  
Stattdessen führte er seine Zunge weiter an Cathals Länge entlang, die unter der Berührung bereitwillig zuckte. Die obszöne Bewegung genügte, um ein heißes Schaudern seinen vernarbten Rücken herab zu schicken und seine eigene Erregung fast schon schmerzhaft gegen die Enge seiner Hose protestieren zu lassen.  
Als er die leicht salzig schmeckende Spitze erreichte, konnte er ein leichtes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken und führte instinktiv eine Hand an seinen eigenen Schritt, um sich selbst durch den Stoff zu massieren. Dann tat Cathal jedoch etwas, mit dem der Braunhaarige nicht gerechnet hatte: Seine zierlichen Finger ergriffen Reojins Kragen und zogen ihn, mit mehr Kraft als er ihm zugetraut hätte, nach oben, sodass er nun wieder über Cathals nacktem Körper lag.  
Der Atem des Magiers brannte heiß und verlockend auf seiner Wange, während seine zierlichen Hände ihrerseits begannen, sanft über die Kleidung seines Leibwächters zu fahren. Reojins Lippen entkam ein zufriedenes Seufzen, er ließ sich näher auf ihn herab sinken und drückte seine Lippen ermutigend an Cathals schlanken Hals. Als die ungewohnt weichen Fingerspitzen jedoch zu seinem unteren Rücken, unter seinen Ledermantel und das dünne Leinenhemd glitten und über die alten Narben dort fuhren, spannte sich der Körper des Braunhaarigen unwillkürlich an.  
  
Er hatte sich noch nie für seine Narben geschämt, hatte sie immer mit Stolz getragen, doch als die Finger seines Schützlings die schon lange verheilten Wunden berührten, fühlte er sich... als wäre... fast wieder...  
Bevor seine Gedanken weiter abdriften konnten, holte ihn eine warme Berührung an seiner Wange zurück in die Realität. Als er seine Lider öffnete, war sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von dem des jungen Magiers entfernt.  
  
Cathals blaue Augen blickten ihn verwirrt, fast schon besorgt an, doch Reojin verscheuchte den Ausdruck sofort mit einem tiefen, fordernden Kuss und das Gefühl verflog so schnell, wie es gekommen war. Stattdessen nahm die Lust wieder ihren Platz ein, als der Scharlatan seine Hände weiter nach unten und schließlich zu Reojins Gürtelschnalle wandern ließ. Seine Finger glitten ungeschickt über das abgewetzte Leder, während er vergeblich versuchte den einfachen Knoten zu öffnen und Reojin konnte nur leise in den Kuss hinein lachen, bevor er sich leicht aufrichtete und dem Scharlatan bei seiner hoffnungslosen Aufgabe half.  
Mit einer Hand drückte er ihn bestimmend auf die Matratze, mit der anderen begann er, sich langsam erst seines Gürtels, dann seines ärmellosen Mantels und schließlich seines Leinenhemds zu entledigen, bis er schließlich mit nacktem, nur von seinen Narben bedecktem Oberkörper über dem Schwarzhaarigen kniete.  
Erneut folgten dessen Pupillen jeder seiner Bewegung, und Reojin konnte sehen wie seine Finger zuckten, allerdings hielt er sich noch zurück und beobachtete weiter wie sein Leibwächter sich für ihn auszog.  
  
Er musste gestehen, er genoss die Aufmerksamkeit, doch seine eigene Erregung hielt ihn davon ab es noch länger hinauszuzögern. Somit ließ er seine Hose unzeremoniell zu seinen Knien fallen, bevor er sie komplett abstreifte und sich über seinen Schützling beugte, um ihre Lippen erneut aneinander zu führen.  
Cathals Arme umschlossen ihn sofort wieder und als ihre erregten Längen einander sanft berührten, konnte keiner von ihnen ein leises Stöhnen unterdrücken. Es war, als wäre ein Damm gebrochen worden, sodass sich Reojin endlich vollkommen auf den kleinen Magier herabließ, sich endlich die Hitze ihrer Leiber und Lenden vereinte.  
Der Kuss wurde tiefer, hungriger, fordernder und obwohl keiner von beiden wirklich wusste, was sie tun sollten, fühlte es sich doch vollkommen natürlich und einfach nur richtig an, als Reojin eine Hand an ihre sich berührenden Erregungen führte, sie leicht aneinander drückte und langsam zu massieren begann.  
Es war ein vollkommen neuartiges Gefühl, wie die weiche Haut ihrer Glieder aneinander rieb - besonders für den unschuldigen Scharlatan, aber auch für seinen älteren und eigentlich erfahreneren Partner.  
  
Cathals Augenlider bebten, sein Atem kam in flachen, unregelmäßigen Zügen und hin und wieder entkam ein leises Stöhnen seinen halb geöffneten Lippen. Reojin erschauderte bei jedem Seufzen, jedem kleinen Laut. Sein Tempo steigerte sich langsam und er bemerkte, wie der kleine Magier unter ihm zu zittern begann, wie sein Schwanz in seiner Hand zuckte und sich sein Becken in seinem Rhythmus bewegte.  
  
„Ahh... Re... Reojin“, die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen war rau vor Erregung, es war ein Tonfall den der Leibwächter noch nie bei ihm gehört hatte – und es machte ihn absolut wahnsinnig, „I-ich... hah, bitte...“  
  
Seine Worte gingen ineinander über, waren wenig mehr als ein unverständliches Flehen, und Reojin kam seiner unausgesprochenen Bitte nur all zu gerne nach.  
Er brachte seine Hüften schneller, härter auf den Scharlatan nieder, verstärkte den Druck seiner Hand, küsste und leckte an seinem zierlichen Hals entlang. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich seine Fingernägel in Reojins Schulterblätter gruben und er mit einem leisen, kehligen Stöhnen kam.  
Sein Leibwächter spürte, wie die warme Flüssigkeit gegen seine Bauchmuskeln spritzte. Er konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von Cathals vor Ekstase verzerrtem Gesicht nehmen, während er selbst fühlte, wie sich die altbekannte Hitze in seinem Unterleib aufbaute und die alten Schmerzen aus seinem vernarbten Körper vertrieb.  
Er knurrte, tief und glutteral, als er dem Druck nachgab und kurz nach seinem Schützling ebenfalls zum Höhepunkt kam.  
  
Sie bewegten sich noch einige Momente langsam, gemeinsam, bis Reojin sich schließlich auf die Matratze neben dem Schwarzhaarigen niederließ.  
Keiner von beiden sprach ein Wort und als der Braunhaarige auf seine besudelte Hand herunterblickte, glitt nur ein Gedanke durch seinen Geist:  
  
_'Was, bei den Zwölfen, habe ich da gerade getan?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel wurde sehr, **sehr** viel länger als erwartet. Eigentlich wollte ich nur eine der Möglichkeiten ausprobieren, wie es zwischen Cathal und Reojin zu mehr kommen könnte, aber, warum auch immer, haben die beiden entschieden es einfach weiter zu führen und wollten partout nicht mehr aufhören.  
>  Wie gesagt ist es nur eine der Möglichkeiten, die in meinem Kopf herumspuken, also vielleicht gibt es später noch mehr von den Zwein ;)


End file.
